


Welcome To My Game

by caiabolical



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiabolical/pseuds/caiabolical
Summary: It's Dadsona's birthday! It's a joyous celebration for everyone that goes to the party, but things take a rather dark twist when it's interrupted by a scream. Now, with everything going wrong, they have to figure out who's behind all this and why it's happening.// I can't write summaries I'm sorry //





	1. Invitation

"Dad, you're not wearing that."

I looked down at the outfit I was wearing. Socks with sandals, jean shorts, and a nice collared shirt.

"Is... there something wrong with it?" I asked my daughter, who gave me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen. I was almost offended, but I knew she was just trying to do what was best for me which was incredibly backwards (I'm her father. I should be taking care of her), but I appreciate what she does for me. Life was kind of hard since her father died, but that wouldn't stop me from wearing my Dad Clothes. Apparently, she would.

"Go change." She stated, to which I pouted, walking into my bedroom. I quickly stripped, replacing my clothes with something that she would hopefully find to be more appropriate. I exited the room, following her out of the front door. I locked it behind me, getting into the car with Amanda. "Thank you," she said, buckling her seat belt (which I was thankful for not having to tell her to do _this time_ ).

"You know, I'm eighteen now, Amanda. I can make my own choices." I said in a joking tone, the corners of my lips curling upwards into a smile, since I was much older than eighteen. 

"Hi eighteen, I'm daughter." 

Hearing the statement, I was utterly devastated. I turned my head, staring at her, unblinking, mouth agape. That was so wrong of her to do. It was the ultimate betrayal.

"H...Hi daughter, I'm dad-" It just didn't feel right to say it, not after what her comment. "This... This isn't over." I huffed, turning on the car and beginning to drive to where I was hoping the hotel would be. "Honey, will you check the address for me? Robert sent it to me on Dadbook Messenger." I noticed her reaching for my phone that sat in the cup holder and unlocking said device. She repeated it to me, and I quickly drove to the hotel I was invited to. It wasn't far, but it was far enough to be a new experience. The idea was that all us Dads would have Dad Time together and the kids would associate with each other and hopefully not burn down the building.

As we approached the full parking lot, I almost started to feel bad. The other Dads in the culdesac had rented an entire hotel  _just_ for my birthday. Apparently it was Robert's idea.

Parking the car, I unbuckled my seat belt, turned off the ignition, and got out of the car. I felt my Dad Senses tingle as we walked up to them. Suddenly, we were in a group hug, and I felt very squished between everyone else. As we pulled away, I heard Craig's voice.

"Happy birthday, bro!"

"Craig, bro-!" I exclaimed, opening my arms wide for a Bro Hug.

He smiled as we hugged, and I vaguely remembered our college days (the memories wouldn't be so vague if not for Keg-stand Craig). During one party in college, he exploded a bottle of alcohol in my face. There are pictures of this event. After our hug, we all stood around for a moment before Joseph spoke up. 

"Shall we go inside?" he asked, and I turned toward the hotel. It looked like there were at least three floors. 

"Yeah," I was the first to answer, and started walking toward the building. I pushed the door open, taking a long look at the decorations. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, as well as the JESUS IS CALMING poster from that time I helped with the church. "Joseph why-?" I turned to him, but he looked almost as startled as I was.

"I think Ernest may have done that..." Hugo spoke up, and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Speaking of Ernest, where are the kids? Amanda is the only one I see." I asked, and I heard Amanda groan behind me.

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore-"

"The rest of the kids are on the next floor," Joseph interrupted, "they know if there are any issues they are  _all_ supposed to come down here and tell us." I felt a bit reassured that the children would all be in one place, especially now that my own would be there too, supervising. "They also know not to get too wild." He added, and I nodded in response.

"So... what are we going to do?" I questioned him, both excited and scared for this 'party'. 

"Well, play games. Hang out. Do what dads do." Joseph answered with his signature smile, which was sometimes kind of creepy, but I paid no attention to it most of the time. Honestly it sounded kind of fun, I was just worried about what the kids would get into while we were gone. Apparently, no one else had that issue. Amanda waved bye to me and proceeded to walk to the elevator and disappear behind the doors.

I turned away, being led into a large dining area. This was likely where they would serve the breakfast that was typically included in the visit. On the tables, I saw a myriad of food, and honestly I wanted the nachos more than anything. Then again, I kind of wondered how much food my stomach would hold - probably not nearly as much as I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Brian. 

"Feel free to dig in." I heard Joseph say, and saw the Dads doing their Dad thing and getting a plate full of the food. It was like a holiday dinner.

Chatter soon filled the room, and I found that I wasn't really paying attention to anything after I slid into my seat with my plate. All too quickly, a cake was placed in front of me. I looked up, seeing Joseph's eyes peeking at me over the top of it. He popped the candle into the center, lighting it quickly.

"I baked it."

"I kind of figured as much." I grinned, hoping it was my favorite flavor. The other dads encircled me, pausing their eating just to sing Happy Birthday (which no longer embarrassed me since I was now a Dad). After the song was finished, I blew out the candle with a huge breath, making a wish mentally.

"Sorry for rushing the whole cake thing by the way," he stated, starting to cut into the cake, "I wanted to go ahead and get it out of the way so everyone can get cake when they want instead of having to wait." He finished, sliding a piece of cake into the empty space on my plate which I could now see was in fact my favorite flavor. 

After shoveling many forkfuls of food and cake into my face, I went back for seconds, and thirds, before I made my way over to one of the sofas. It was deep blue and almost as comfortable as the couch I had at home (okay, maybe it was more comfortable than mine). It was like sinking into a cloud, assuming that clouds were fluffy instead of just water. Damien sat down opposite of me, and Hugo took a seat on the cushion next to mine.

"Hey, how's Ernest and Lucien doing?" I asked the two, and they both responded by shaking their heads. "Have they... gotten into trouble lately-?" 

"Ernest has kind of calmed down since we got Duchess but..." Hugo just shook his head, and I decided not to press the issue. I turned to Damien, who looked like he was ignoring me.

"Lucien has... some...  _issues_." He answered quickly, pulling a random book out of his cloak (how did he do that?). He flipped through the pages, probably looking for where he left off, and proceeded to actually ignore everyone. Maybe birthday parties just weren't his thing? I turned to Hugo, deciding to carry on the conversation with just him.

"Have you been to anymore wrestling matches?" I asked, and he gave a small shrug.

"I've been grading too many papers. My students aren't very good so there's a lot of corrections to add in."

"Oh... that's terrible-"

"Yeah, but after a while-"

Just then, a loud, bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air. I felt the hairs on my body stand up and a chill run down my spine. I turned my head to the direction of the scream. Everything went silent after that. I looked around quickly, confused. No one was saying or doing anything, and I didn't know what to do. After a few moments, someone spoke, breaking the silence.

"M-Maybe we should go investigate-?"


	2. Chapter 2

“What?” I turned to Damien, finding that was where the voice came from. Damien gave a small shrug, which kind of confused me. How could Damien of all people be the one to suggest that we go and check out some sort of danger. I gave a small shrug. “I mean… I guess?”

I wasn’t very fond of the idea, but Damien seemed confident which, again, really confused me. It didn’t make sense but I figured we should just roll with it. The eight of us walked to the elevator, planning to go together. I touched the button to go up. I think we were using the elevator because we were scared of what we would find.

When the elevator came down, the doors opened with a soft creak that seemed kind of eerie. I shivered, stepping in. We would go as a set of five, then four. We decided that silently when only half of the other dads got on with me. I looked around at us. Hugo looked like he was going to lose his mind, and Damien was honestly paler than I could ever imagine him being. His face was nearly colorless, not even the typical flush that let us know he was alive.

As we awaited the other dad’s arrival, I shivered again, having a terrible feeling about this. I noticed Brian walking up with the others. I gave a small sigh of relief, starting to walk down the seemingly endless corridor with them. No one spoke a word. It was so empty.

After only a moment of walking, my eyes landed on something that made me regret living. Blood painted the floor, staining the previously green carpet. I was unable to move. I couldn’t bring myself to look at what lay just above the initial blood stains. No one spoke still, and I doubt anyone even breathed.

“E…Ernest…”

I heard Hugo’s voice, and the word he spoke sent a shiver down my spine. The hotel suddenly felt cold, devoid of all life and emotion. Sadness poisoned the air, much like the way the stench of metal did. I slowly moved my gaze, taking in the horrid sight.

Silver tore into flesh, crimson punishing the fabric around it. My jaw dropped. I didn’t want to look but I couldn’t turn away, I couldn’t stop seeing the sight in front of me. Even when I would blink it would still be there. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. It felt like the word crashed down. This was my friend’s child, lying on the floor in front of me in a pool of his own blood.

I saw Hugo fall to his knees.

I couldn’t even comfort him. No one could, no one knew what to say.

“The… game begins…?”

My mind was so blank that I couldn’t determine who had spoken.

“What?” I gently wiped my eyes, not having noticed the tears there before, and looked up, seeing Damien’s hand extended, pointing at the wall. Written in what I assumed had to be Ernest’s blood, the words that the other had said were there.  “Oh my God…”

I couldn’t breathe again. I could hear Hugo’s soft crying next to me but it just sounded like an echo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize deeply for the super long wait between updates. Honestly most of the time was trying to figure out who was going to die, and I also apologize if it appears rushed. I'm still working on writing independently!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't really remember anything after that, suddenly awaking in a bedroom. The bedside lamp was on, illuminating only half the room, but giving off enough light that I could at least see the note that was left. The paper it was written on was slightly crinkled, but I could still read it.  _Meet us in the main lobby when you wake up -Mat_

It felt like Mat perhaps wrote the note. I didn't leave right away, instead I looked around the room. 

Getting off the bed, I stretched, my back popping in multiple places but overall making my body feel better. I opened the drawers on the nightstand, finding a bible in the bottom drawer, and nothing in the top drawer. Walking to the other side, I found nothing in either of the other drawers either, but a little glimpse caught my eye. I reached forward, fingertips gently brushing against cold plastic. It was a key card. 

I moved it closer to the light, flipping it over. It was the key to the room. I guess we really needed to have locked rooms with what was going on.

After that, I made my way down the hallway and into the lobby, the lights burning my eyes. I felt unfortunate, like I caused the misfortune brought upon Hugo and the other dads. When I got to the lobby itself, the air was cold. I could tell just by the atmosphere that everyone was still pretty torn up. Except Robert, his face held the same expression it usually did, albeit just a little more somber rather than stone cold. 

The children were over somewhere else, all of them seeming to be in shock from what had happened. Amanda walked over to me.

"Hey... Dad..." Before I could turn, she was hugging me, and I only sighed as I hugged back. I could feel her shoulders shaking, and my heart sank. This shouldn't ever have been something she had to go through. I looked over at the other dads, not seeing Hugo or Joseph. "Where are they?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They went to Hugo's room." Mat explained, before Damien gently tapped my shoulder.

"Do you think you and Robert can go... uh... Clean... that up?" He asked, and I could tell he felt really awkward about asking. I assumed Robert already said he would. It would make sense, he doesn't seem to get emotionally attached to anyone, so of course it would bother him the least. And I guess it makes sense for me to go as well, I haven't been here nearly as long but still. It hurt to see Ernest die just like that. One second everything was fine and everyone was happy and now all there was was pain.

Robert and I walked up the stairs, not wanting to take the elevator since it would be significantly quicker. I didn't really want to face this situation, but I knew I had to. As we approached where the incident had occurred, it didn't take me long to notice that something was strange. I noticed a bit of a hole, and when I looked closer, making sure Robert saw it too, I had many questions that would only be answered in time. 

"Robert, what do you think this is?" I asked, and he just scowled. I didn't really question it. I shifted my weight to my other foot, feeling slightly awkward about his reaction. "Well I'll just- I should get some of the other dads-" He just shrugged at me, and, dismissing his intensely awkward behavior, I walked back down the steps.

When I approached the other dads, I found that I was completely out of breath from the long walk. I noticed Damien quirk an eyebrow, and, although I wanted to answer, I couldn't. 

"Bro, breathe. It's essential to human life."

I rolled my eyes, taking a moment to calm down and catch my breath, before I stood up straight and sighed. "There's a strange hole in the wall. I think you should come and check it out." I explained, before turning around and walking toward the elevator, but suddenly, I felt lightheaded, my world started to spin.

_Do you remember?_

My vision cleared almost immediately after that, and I blinked a few times. What just happened? What was that? 

"Bro?" 

I flinched, looking up at Craig. I just shrugged at him and kept walking, calling the elevator and waiting patiently. Once it arrived, the doors creaked open, and I stepped inside along with the other dads.

Things were not how they were supposed to be when we got there. The first thing I noticed was the hole patched up, and I noticed that Robert was avoiding my gaze. It bothered me, but I didn't say anything. No one else seemed to notice it, which was kind of startling.

"Bro, I thought you said there was a hole in the wall?"

I didn't know what to say. I felt frozen. I turned to Craig, looking down at the floor where Ernest had once been, and I assumed Robert took him elsewhere. Taking a breath, I nodded. "I'm sorry. It was there, I could've sworn it was, but I guess I imagined it or... Robert? Was... There  _was_ a hole there, right?" I asked, and he only grunted in response, which I guess was a no. Maybe I did imagine it?

Suddenly everything was spinning again. 

_It was there. I saw it. I remember._

 


	4. Chapter 4

We all made our way back down to the ground floor where my room had been. Apparently, the other Dads had received keys to their rooms earlier when Hugo was taken to his room. Joseph emerged from the hallway where Hugo's room was, and I just looked to the floor. I couldn't bear to meet his eyes, knowing that he'd just spent that time with Hugo, who just lost his son.

"Hey," he started, and I wanted to tune out, but I couldn't, "Hugo's asleep." 

"We should just stay the night here then." Robert stated in response. I looked up at him, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow. 

"Is... Is that really a good idea?" I asked, disgusted at the idea of staying here. Ernest  _died_ in this hotel, and... Robert wanted to stay?

"Hugo's already asleep so that's probably a good idea." I whipped around, staring at Mat. How could he say that? He met my confused gaze, only sighing in response. "Okay, listen, I know it isn't ideal given the circumstances but... I'm pretty sure most of us are a wreck, it wouldn't be safe to drive anyway. We should stay just for our safety."

He was right. I hated it but he was right. I sighed, sitting down on one of the cushioned chairs and buried my face in my hands. I was exhausted after passing out so it was definitely unsafe to drive.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Joseph. I offered a smile, but returned to having my face in my hands. I felt the cushion sink next to me, and he was embracing me. I felt tears stream down my face. Suddenly I was sobbing, and he pulled me closer. I buried my face in his chest, completely letting loose everything I had held in until this point. The tears didn't stop for what felt like an eternity. I didn't realize I had stopped crying until I finally lifted my head and the light of the hotel burned my eyes. Either I had tuned out or they had been silent during my breakdown, because it was quiet. 

"I'm sorry I just-" I shook my head, unable to explain it.  I was just really sad. I stood up, pulling my key out of my pocket. "I'm going to my room, I'm sorry." And I disappeared into my room, probably leaving them confused, but I really didn't care. I couldn't summon the strength to care, I had to save what little strength I had for when Hugo needed it. 

As I sat upon the bed, I buried my face in my hands again. Maybe I should just rest?

Suddenly, my head started to spin. 

_Escape._

The thought puzzled me, but only for a moment. 

I suddenly woke up. I suppose I passed out after my little spell. It was morning. Standing up, my head pounded, and I let out a quiet Dad whine. I emerged from my room, walking down the seemingly endless corridor and into the main lobby where we had been the night before. 

"Good morning, Pops." Amanda greeted me, but I didn't look up at her. 

"Can we get out of here now?" I asked softly, barely having the will to raise my voice above a whisper. I made my way across the room to the front doors, pushing on one. My head snapped up as it didn't open. So I tried to pull it open - it was kind of the most logical step. It still didn't move. I let out a whine of frustration. "What's going on?" I wasn't meaning to be so snappy with them - they were my friends - but at this point I was incredibly agitated.

A note fell down. I took the small slip of paper in my hand, bringing it close.

"Sweet as a flower."

I spoke the words on the paper without realizing it, turning my head to look at the other Dads in the room. "Uh-" I dropped the paper. I didn't understand. Was it a hint?

 _You know this._  

The words echoed in my head and I gently leaned against the wall, finding that I was losing my balance. They all looked stunned. I carefully examined each of their expressions, noticing Mat looked a little paler than usual. I bit my lip, raising my eyebrow as I looked at him. "Mat, are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he waved me off and walked to the couch. I sighed, shaking my head. 

"Okay, so what, we're stuck here?" I asked quietly, and I noticed Robert look away. It struck me as odd, but I tried not to pay attention to the awkward movement. I hugged my daughter close, resting my head on top of hers.

At this point, no one really wanted to interact with one another. We simply dispersed, picking at the food we still had left over even if no one wanted to eat it. We just... had to. At some point in time I ended up in my room alone. It wasn't safe to be alone since we didn't know entirely what had happened with Ernest, only knowing that he had been murdered in cold blood. We didn't know who or why.

Thinking of Ernest just made me sad. Suddenly my pillow was wet, and I sat up slowly, flipping it to the other side as I wiped my tears. I couldn't even imagine how hard this had to be for Hugo to go through. 

I laid my head back down on the pillow, just thinking. My thoughts were barely coherent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been 80 million years but im gonna try and work on this story again!!! >:0

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction, and first time writing by myself, in literal years so I'm sorry if it's slightly awkward or has awkward transitions or seems a little rushed. Also I don't have anyone to edit so if you have any grammatical errors for me to fix, please let me know.


End file.
